Trio Gaje : JalanJalan
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Sekuel dari Trio Gaje.. Kali ini mereka mau jalan-jalan. Pakai kendaraan pula tuh! Kendaraan apa sih? Penasaran? Mind to RnR? Warning: OOC, Typo, semi-canon, dan fic yang lumayan pendek!


Disclaimer: Punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

Aya Harukawa`s fic.

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC banget! Semi-canon, typo yang bertabur layaknya bintang dan garing (?)

Sekuel dari Trio Gaje!

Terinspirasi dari kejadian sehari-hari yang dialami para orang-orang gaje. Bener lhoooo.. *digeplak*

Happy read, Minna..

Semoga suka.. :)

**Trio Gaje : Jalan-Jalan**

Kalian tau kalau musibah itu gak pandang bulu? Mau bulu pendek, panjang, atau yang gak punya bulu pasti disikat. Jadi, ini yang terjadi pada Shikamaru. Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Hari masih pagi, namun Shikamaru sudah bangun (keajaiban dunia). Bukan, bukan karena ada kencan dengan Temari atau ada tugas. Tapi, jika dia tidur sampai siang akan ada parade teriakan marah dari ibunya. Jadi kali ini dia berusaha bangun pagi dan duduk di teras rumah.

"Shikamaru!" terdengar teriakan ibunya dari dapur.

Padahal belum lama dia duduk disitu. Sambil menggumam 'mendokusei' dia pergi ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Cuci tuh cucian!" todong ibunya.

Shikamaru menelan ludah. _Alamak, keriput lagi tangan gue!_ Pikir Shikamaru ngeri.

"Cepat! Melamun lagi!" kata Yoshino Nara yang memperlakukan putranya menjadi seperti putri.

_Eh, seingat gue, hari ada janji sama Naruto dan Sasuke. Bisa pergi gak ya?_ Shikamaru bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Shikamaru," panggil ibunya melembut.

Shikamaru menoleh malas.

"Nanti jangan lupa nyetrika baju ya. Yang ada di pojok," kata ibunya lagi.

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Ingatannya melayang pada baju yang akan disetrikanya. Dua bakul! Tidaaakkkkkkk!

"Iya bu," kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Padahal batinnya menangis.

.

Sementara itu..

"Hei, Sasuke. Si nenas itu lama sekali, sih," kata Naruto mengeluh keterlambatan 2 jam Shikamaru.

"Biasa. Dia kan lelet," balas Sasuke.

Ditempatnya, Shikamaru sedang bersin–bersin hebat.

Setelah 5 jam kemudian, gak deng 5 menit kemudian si nenas tak kunjung datang Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk meninggalkan Shikamaru. Dia sudah keki karena disuruh nunggu selama 2 jam lebih 5 menit.

"Ayo, Naruto kita pergi berdua aja,"

"Hah?" Naruto cengo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ogah!" kata Naruto dengan muka jijik.

BWUSSHH! PLUK!

Sebuah tomat nyasar di kepala Naruto (untung tidak pecah). Sasuke-lah yang melakukannya, karena dia selalu membawa persediaan tomat di kantongnya. Bisa-bisanya Naruto berpikiran bahwa mereka akan berjalan berdua saja itu adalah homo. Bisa-bisanya! How dare you!

"Ahahaa.. Gomen, Sasuke. Aku hanya bercanda. Naik apa kita pergi?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menunjuk kendaraan yang akan mereka pakai dengan mulutnya. Sombong.

"Taksi?"

Sasuke cengo. "Bukan. Jaman sekarang belum ada taksi, Baka! Di sebelahnya,"

"Oh, kereta kuda?"

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Kau kira kita ini Cinderella harus pakai kereta kuda? Yang disebelahnya! Lihat itu yang benar. Atau kucolok matamu!" Sasuke merepet *persis emak-emak*.

Naruto yang merasa ngeri dengan ancaman Sasuke yang akan mencolok matanya, melihat dengan hati-hati kendaraan yang sedang parkir disitu sebelum berbicara. Ferrari? Pasti bukan. Ferrari? Jelas bukan (kok diulangi? Habis Naruto naksir abis pada Ferrari itu). Pesawat? Pasti bukan. Angkot? Naruto geleng-geleng, jelas bukan.

Sebelum dia kembali bertanya pada Sasuke, matanya menangkap suatu kendaraan yang membuatnya kaget tak karuan. Masa` sih? Naruto tak percaya dengan yang dia lihat.

"Sasuke, apa itu?" tunjuk Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Aku sudah payah untuk meminjam hari ini, tau"! ujarnya bangga.

"Tetapi Sasuke, itu kan AKAMARU!" jerit Naruto.

"Yaiyalah, masa SHIKAMARU?"

Shikamaru yang sedang nyuci bersin-bersin dengan hebatnya.

Dengan kejam (?) Sasuke menyeret Naruto untuk naik ke atas Akamaru. Mereka hanya akan pergi keliling Konoha hari ini. Harusnya bertiga tetapi karena Shikamaru, mereka terpaksa berdua. Akamaru sebenarnya ogah-ogahan dinaikin mereka. Mending kalau mereka masih imut-imut kayak dulu, lha ini udah badan gede kayak gitu. Malah berdua lagi! Dalam hati, Akamaru bersyukur Shikamaru tidak datang.

Belum lama mereka jalan, terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Hari berubah mendung! (Apa yang aneh?)

"Hei, Naruto. Coba kau telpon si nenas itu dulu! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa datang ya?"

"Sebentar ya," Naruto mengeluarkan BB miliknya. Busettt..

"Tekan bintang untuk kopi i-ring ini! Mari bergembira.. hei..hei.. Gembira bersama.. hei..hei.. Mari bergembi~raaaa bersama.. Let`s have fun together. Let`s have together,"

Naruto cengo. Pasti virus Rhoma Irama dari Temari telah menginfeksi otak jenius Shikamaru. Hanya saja Shikamaru terinfeksi virus anaknya Rhoma Irama, si Ridho Rhoma. Jadi, masih rada ringan penyakitnya. Padahal dulu Shikamaru paling senang dengar lagu mellow yang mendayu-dayu jadi dia gampang tidurnya. Sekarang malah jadi hobi dangdut juga. Hiii..

Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat oleh Shikamaru. Naruto tidak menyerah. Bukankah sikap pantang menyerah itu adalah sifatnya? Jadi, dia menelpon Shikamaru untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan langsung diangkat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kau ini jadi pergi tidak sih?" tanya Naruto keki.

"Ah, maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bisa. Aku baru saja selesai mencuci dan sekarang tangaku keriput lagi," jawab orang diseberang sana.

Naruto menghembuskan napas. "Hah.. Ya, sudahlah! Jaa," Naruto menutup telponnya.

Sasuke yang ikut mencuri dengar hanya mengeluarkan suara `Hn`.

Sementara itu di rumahnya, Shikamaru tersenyum pelan. Dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sejak 1 jam yang lalu dan tangannya yang keriput itu sudah kembali semula dengan meminta `krim anti-keriput` dari Itachi. Dia lebih memilih memakan telur rebus dan makarel dari rumput laut yang dibuat oleh ibunya, `bayaran` karena sudah bekerja hari itu. Indahnya hari itu, pikir Shikamaru.

.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto ketika tiba-tiba saja Akamaru roboh setelah mereka berjalan-jalan selama 3 jam. Terlalu lelah.

Naruto dan Sasuke melompat tepat ketika Akamaru jatuh.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Lebih baik mereka tadi jalan kaki saja.

"Ya, kita angkat! Bawa ke rumah sakit hewan," kata Sasuke enteng.

"APPPUUAA! Ngangkat nih anjing gede? Ogah!" teriak Naruto.

"Cepat angkat atau kau tidak akan dapat ramen gratis," kata Sasuke.

Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar mengangkat Akamaru disusul dengan Sasuke. Bersama-sama mereka mengangkat Akamaru sampai ke rumah sakit hewan terdekat, yah kira-kira 2 km lagi lah..

TUKK.. Naruto merasa ada yang melemparinya dengan batu kerikil. Ketika dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melemparinya.. OMIGOD! Saking kagetnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi tirus. Setirus tengkorak.

"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Sasuke. "Naruto?"

"I.. itu," tunjuk Naruto bergetar hebat.

Dan terlihat-lah seorang wanita -err- atau bences. Namanya Orochiwati dulunya Orochimaru. Rambutnya panjang menjuntai. Orochiwati melet-melet dan mengedipkan matanya malu-malu kucing (garong) pada dua orang yang sedang menggotong anjing gede a.k.a Akamaru. Dan yang paling parah, Orochiwati itu sudah miring atau lebih jelasnya gila! Jelas aja Naruto dan Sasuke gemetaran begitu hebatnya udah bences gila suka ngelempar lagi! Mana pake goda-goda pula dan Orochiwati perlahan mendekat. WHAT?

"Tolong!"

Kedua orang itu pun lari terbirit-birit hingga 2 km jauhnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai Rumah Sakit Hewan. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berterima kasih juga pada Orochiwati. Seorang dokter cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink menghampiri mereka. Dia tampak sangat prihatin dengan Akamaru dan langsung menyuruh membawa masuk Akamaru.

"Jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi dia pasti sembuh," kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan," kata Naruto (hampir) memeluk Sakura.

"Sialan kau, Naruto. Kau kan sudah punya Hinata," marah Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan.

"Sialan kau, Duren!"

"Grr.. Pantat ayam!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto melancarkan jurusnya.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Awas kau, Duren!"

"Terima ini, Pantat ayam,"

Pertarungan mereka sukses menghancurkan Rumah Sakit Hewan yang baru saja dibangun itu. Hingga terpaksa Sakura memukul keduanya hingga pingsan.

.

-End-

A/N : Akhirnya.. Selesai.. Gimana? Gimana? Gaje gak? Kurang lucu ya? Huaa.. Gomenn.. Saya akan berusaha lagi *ngasi jempol ala guru Guy*.

.

Naruto: Lagi-lagi ujung-ujungnya berantem sama adu mulut lagi. (Ngembus napas panjang).

Sasuke: Tauk! Author gaje!

Aya: Kan seru liat kalian berantem. Hahaha..

Naruto: Ngee? Seru? Kalo kepala Aya digetok pake duren seru gak tuh? (nunjuk duren Sali)

Aya: Iyaa deh.. gak seruuu.. nanti bikin ujung yang lebih keren lagi.

Sasuke: Bagus.

Orochiwati: Kyaa~ Ada cowok cakep. Ihk.. godain eike dong! Muaacchh! (berusaha mencium semua orang)

Aya, Naruto, Sasuke : Kata Bapak kami, kalo ada bences datang minta dicium itu harus.. LARREEEE….. (kabur)

Orochiwati: Ihkk.. Eike kok ditinggal? (nangis lebay)

.

At least jangan lupa reviewnya, minna!


End file.
